


Home

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, coming home, soft, this is just something really soft i wrote when i was feeling home sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: VIXX come home~





	Home

**Vixx go home.**

They say goodbye in front of the company. Taekwoon and Jaehwan get into the same car. Something that didn't draw attention.

Hakyeon kisses them both lightly on their heads telling them to have fun and stay safe

He kisses the rest with the same tenderness, lingering just a beat longer with Sanghyuk, telling his youngest again and again to be safe and have fun.

Wonshik smiles and waves before his van is moving. Jamsil… he was going to see his sister and parents. He hardly could sleep last night. It's been forever.

Sanghyuk gets into his own van. He promises Hongbin that he won't forget their overwatch match next week before his van is also moving.

Daejon.

Home sweet home

Hakyeon stays there until Hongbin leaves. He doesn't go in a company van. incheon isn't so far anyways. His eldest sister comes to pick him up in her car. Two of her daughters in the back seat, Hakyeon never saw them before today. He bows politely when she greats him after hugging Hongbin with so much love but gracefulness. Hongbin hugs back with the same elegance, always so manner-full their Hongbin.

Hakyeon leaves last.

@.@

The ride is uneventful. It passes in silence. As if on cue the second he enters his town his phone rings. Mom. It says.

Hi mum. His accent comes back reflexively. He smiles when the wind hits his face

Feels like home already.

His mom has already set out dinner on the table on the porch

A small garden she maintained.

She'd been overjoyed when they moved here that she finally had a garden. Hakyeon loved that house and garden. The one thing he knew he gifted his parents from doing what he loved most .

His most favorite gift he had ever given someone

He's gone to sleep Early that night. His siblings were coming over the next morning.

He applied all his creams before bed as always. Half of them were a gift from Hongbin.

He lit the candles before sleeping. Tucking himself in the duvet, smiling one last time at the daily good night message from Jaehwan, he fell asleep.

He woke up to the alarm's soft ringing. A sweet upbeat Melody Wonshik had made for him. The rapper often sent him short tunes because he knew Hakyeon liked changing his ring tone often.

He passed in the kitchen, kissing his parents good morning and made himself coffee in the machine Taekwoon had given his parents as a gift which they had been very reluctant to accept. Hakyeon told the vocalist he didn't need to spend so much on gifts but Taekwoon had smiled and said

“This way you will think about me even at home” and winked.

Silly taekwoonie

His phone rang.

Sanghyuk.

“Good morning hyung!” He chippered brightly in the call.

ㅇㅅㅇ

Taekwoon slept in his parent’s bed the first night, as his mother sang to him and his father sat in his chair chatting to his son before he fell asleep.

He woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee.

His brother in law arrived in his car later that day to take them to his home.

He had missed Minyul and noona. Seeing his brother in law was nice too.

He checked the time on his phone only to smile like a fool at the group selfie that was his background.

Their group chat was quiet except for the usual good morning messages.

He typed quickly before tucking his phone in and getting out of the car.

Minyul ran to his arms because he knew Samchum brought treats and expensive toys whenever he came.

Taekwoon would take it. At least this way Minyul let him smother and shower him in kisses.

The day went by fast.

He checked his phone at night before bed.

A single reply to his message

“I mish you 2 hywunnnngiee ( • 3 •) 😘😍😘”

ㅇㄴㅇ

Jaehwan's favorite part of his vacation was shopping with his mom.

They spent the whole day in different malls. Shopping and eating delicious food.

They stopped after 9 PM and drove to the Chinese restaurant that his dad was waiting for them in.

A girl who had also come there with her family recognized him. Smiling and waving enthusiastically as she whispered "oppa oppa" to him until Jaehwan heard her...

he blew her a kiss and gave her a warm smile which probably had her melting before joining his brothers and father for dinner.

They laughed at her reaction to the fan but it wasn't just fan service.

Jaehwan always loved it whenever his fans smiled at him. It was like a battery recharge for him.

They got home a little tipsy. Jaehwan was more or less drunk. He always lost at drinking games whether it is his family or friends

He sends a few heart emojis to Wonshik and Sanghyuk and hugged the pink teddy bear Hongbin had jokingly given him on his birthday as he laid in bed.

One side of his bed crowded with shopping bags he would take back to the dorm next week.

He couldn't wait to get back home and give sanghyukie and binnie the new games he brought for them and the bracelet that caught his eye at the Quartz store he was sure Ravi-ah will look lovely in

He thought he was wise to choose the milk white hoodie for N hyung. He always looks lovely in white.

Just wait until Taekwoon hyung tried the shoes he got for him, he would give Jaehwan the best cuddles and kisses …

/ㅅ\

Wonshik enters the door only to be pushed back out if it by the sheer force of his sister's hug. They both Tumble on the pavement and laugh until their cheek hurt.

His mother scolds them for getting their clothes dirty

Wonshik listens to his sister's nonstop rambling about everything and everything he missed out on . His father smiles softly at his kids as he eats his steak then excuses himself to take a work call.

Wonshik hears her mom talking ok the phone in the kitchen.

He picks up the dirty plates and carries then to the kitchen.

When he hugs his mother from behind she jumps and bit before kissing his hand.

When he learns in to nuzzle in her hair because she's really small and short in his hands and he loves it, he hears a very familiar voice coming out of the phone.

"You're right. That is nice" the way his mother smiles so fondly at the caller’s words make Wonshik warm inside. And even warmer at laugh that emit from the speakers in return.

"Yes Hakyeon ah, good night darling. Thank you for making sure Wonshik got home safe. Say hi to your mom for me"

Wonshik hears a soft " good night emmonim, I will" from the leader.

"Such a good boy , that Hakyeon ah" his mother sighs fondly patting his hard despite the height difference.

"Ah our prayers were answered in the form of your members’, son. There's nothing more assuring to your appa and eomma that you have such good boys as your friends"

Wonshik can't agree more.

His members are the best in the whole world

"Don't let N hyung hear that mum, his ego doesn't need more swelling" he laughs at the fake scolding look his mother gives him before proceeding to wash the plates.

His sister calls from the lounge.

It's family game night after so many months.

'ㅅ'

Hongbin chats lightly with his sister, telling her briefly about his activities and groans when she later questions him if he's using the beauty products they sent

He's caught once again and his sister hits lightly on his head. It's a lost cause. He doesn't use any creams any time they send.

"Others say my skin is fine noona. No one's ever complained" he pouts

"That’s because they don't know anything. Your skin may be naturally nourished but it won't last if you don't moisturize it. And see, I can already see a blemish. Two days and it'll come out"

" You're just too observant"

" No it's because I know my baby brothers skin the best"

-

Hongbin spends a day with the eldest sister before his second sister picks him up.

He's the most excited for it because it means he'll get to see the new products his sister's company is working on. She promised a tour of SEGA last time , he's looking forward to it.

-

Hongbin is in heaven when he walks the hall of the big gaming company. Employee privileges allow him to touch stuff and look at the prototypes. A coworker of his noona takes him into the VR department and lets him try the games there.

If he is to die today. He would have no regrets.

They have dinner together and the next day when he wakes up his parents are already there.

They were busy a lot the last few months and Hongbin missed them so much. He doesn't say it… but he loves them so much and wants to assure them that they won't have to work for much longer…

Soon Hongbin will be able to provide for them. It's about time they rest. They've worked so hard all their lives.

He lets himself shed a few tears when no one is watching because his mother has back-pain and it's getting worse.

"Just a little longer mom* he whispers to the wind and falls into sleep

The next day they drive up the mountains for 6 hours before they arrive.

Hongbin jumps out of the tractor and runs

He runs through the trees and grass.

Runs over the benches and pavements

Over the rocks and small hills until he's finally standing in the temple grounds.

When he opens the door softly to find his grandma mixing spices and adding them in the big bowl on the stove, he breaks.

And that's the one moment he allows himself to be vulnerable without caring if anyone can see

He didn't mean to cry but when she wraps him and tucks him in her chest he breaks.

She looks weaker and has a cold

He doesn't let go for a long time

He's here

She's here

They are here

He's come home

…

They eat dinner and Hongbin sleeps with his head in his grandma's lap as she tells him stories and call him "my sweet apple" "my pink peach" "my peacock" " my quail bird"

He dreams of cherry tomatoes and soft feathered pillows.

He dreams of the time he spent here

He wakes up happy

And sad.

…

They pick lots of tangerines and apples and make five baskets and send them to his members’ families. An act his grandmother always does whenever he Visits.

When he returns home...he has more fruit with him than he has hair.

Grandma made sure to remember every employee in the company and make them all a nice pretty basket

ㅡwㅡ

Sanghyuk gets home to a party. All of his 21 cousins, and 7 aunts and uncles are at his home to welcome him and he sighs contently because go did he miss the fresh air and familiar voices

They do grill and BBQ and sing campfire songs the first day

He goes bowling with his cousins the next

Then it's movie nights

And the fifth day they finally go to the family farm and Sanghyuk feel like flying when he runs in the meadows on a horse.

He's not driving the horse though. His cousin is. He doesn't know how. Shhhhh

He plays game night with Hongbinnie hyung and they end up calling each other and talking about games the whole night

Taekwoon hyung calls him daily to just whine and coo at him. He ready to sink inside the ground when Taekwoon calls him a baby on loud speaker and the teasing he has to endure from his nasty cousins is enough to have Sanghyuk plotting the most painful murder for the main vocalist

Everyone press F to pay respect

May his soul rest in piece

Amen

Hakyeon hyung calls him every night to make sure he took his supplements and he’s almost relived when Sanghyuk's dad ask to talk to Hakyeon instead .

Cha Hakyeon had always been a parent favorite

Sanghyuk smiles fondly

Not that he'll ever say that to the leader's face….ever.

~ ~

Hakyeon is the first one to arrive. 7 days after vacation he’s more relaxed than he’s ever been the past year, filled with schedules and promotions and he’s bristling with so much energy that he feels he could jump two stories right now.

Everyone is going about tier way in the company where his van stops. He greets all the staff and makes his way to the CEO’s office.

“oh, am I the only one here?” he asks after greeting when he finds himself alone with the ceo.

“yes, Hakyeon-ah, I wanted to talk to you”

“oh, so have the others not arrived yet”

“I am not sure” the CEO replies shuffling some papers and then smiles softy” but I do know Hongbin is already back he’s probably at the dorm right now”

“how do you know”

“the manager assigned to pick him up brought a lot of fruit baskets with him. He put them somewhere, I assume Hongbin wants to distribute them himself when he comes tomorrow”

“ah yes, his grandma always remembers” in turn Hakyeon smiles too, she’s a sweet lady. Loved by all of the company staff and artist, even if most of them have never met her or even seen her.

“so, I wanted to say, now that you’re all well rested I’m already working on arrangements for your next come back. The songs are almost ready, the title song is yet to be decided. I expect all of you at the company tomorrow to start with the practice and recording, is that suitable for you?”

Hakyeon smiles “yes sir, were ready to take the stage again”

Vixx is back.

-

-

-

Hakyeon enter the dorm to chatter and sounds of dishes being washed. He passes the kitchen, giving Hongbin who’s washing the dishes a tight hug and of course the younger whines but still hugs Hakyeon back. Careful not to put his soap covered gloves on Hakyeon’s clothes

“I can’t believe none of you replied to my messages: Taekwoon whines, obviously sulking on the couch, clutching a pillow.

“I did!” Jaehwan jumps on the spot next to the main vocal excitedly.

“yes, only jyani did, the rest of you are mean” Taekwoon’s pout is now fixed on Hakyeon, who smiles ate younger’s dramatic antics. He will cuddle him later to make up for it.

“I brought gifts for everyone! Jaehwan announces which makes Taekwoon sit up straight.

“but we got await for hyogi to come home and Wonshik to come out of the shower before I show them!” and Taekwoon goes back into sulking.

Yu don’t have to wait for Wonshik” Hongbin says coming out of the kitchen gaining everyone’s attention and the visual grins pointing at the bathroom door. He holds up three fingers and silently closes them one at a time, like counting to 3 and right at cue on 1, Wonshik comes out of the bathroom dressed in soft jump suit covered with bunnies that belonged to Hongbin.

“you literally just went in” Jaehwan sighs from his point, no bothering to even say it out loud. They are all aware of the speed bathing habit of their rapper. Wonshik, oblivious to everything drops on the love seat in front of the couch, splashing water droplets from his hair everywhere.

Hongbin sighs visibly, and goes to grab the towel from his room.

Hakyeon situates himself on the single chair at one side. H has to tell the members about tommorows meeting but he’s waiting to gain all their attention. And Sanghyuk hasn’t returned from his ice cream run.

Hongbin returns with a towel and goes behind Wonshik to dry the rappers hair softly with it. Wonshik doesn’t even move, head thrown back already half into slumber he lets the visual take care of him.

The door knob clicks indicating Sanghyuk’s arrival and Taekwoon visibly tenses. Jaehwan grins at the older main vocal, knowing the exact reason. Hakyeon narrows his eyes, he has a few guesses. Hongbin smiles, also having an idea of what might happen. He goes around the seat to put the towel back but Wonshik grabs his wrist in the middle pulling him back and Hongbin lands half on the rapper’s lap. He groans and hits the older boy’s chest lightly but Wonshik mumbles something about Hongbin being warm and soft and Hongbin lets himself be wrapped by Wonshik who’s now clinging like an octopus on him. He puts the towel on the side.

“hyogi! Come, I brought gift!” the main vocal pipes.

“where did you go hyuk-ah?’ Hakyeon asks.

“supplies” the younger says grinning at Taekwoon at the same time Hongbin helpfully supplies “ice cream”

“supplies for?” Hakyeon asks mischievously

“plotting” the youngest grins wickedly and Taekwoon gulps and Jaehwan suppresses his laughs when Hyuk situates himself between him and Taekwoon.

“plotting what?” Hakyeon knows he’s being mean but the look on the main vocals’ face is funny even though Sanghyuk would never really hurt he older…. too much.

“tortoure then execution!” snaghyuk pipies smiling at Taekwoon who sinks back in his saet already conuting his living minutes.

“hyogi!” Hakyeon exclaims “who taught you such horrendous words”

“okay! Gifts now, death later!” Jaehwan announces bouncing off the seat and coming back with shopping bars.

Hakyeon accepts the hoodie, already itching to try it on. He smiles at the excited faces of Hongbin and hyuk when presented new games. Wonshik is half asleep but he slips on the bracelet and smiles in gratitude at the main vocal who gives him a noisy wet kiss on his cheeks and the younger screams then pouts and Hongbin mock pats him in sympathy, grinning, but soon groans himself when he receives the kiss as well.

Taekwoon loves the shoes and as expected, slings on the cute vocal because he’s needy for cuddles and he may or may not be alive the next day. H not sure if there are knives or ice cream in the bag Sanghyuk put in the fridge. He feels at home already, even if his days are numbered .

Hongbin detaches himself from the wrapper to grab th plate of fruit he cut from the fridge and puts it on the coffee table for everyone.

“tell Hai-emmoni thanks, bin-ah” Hakyeon says putting a slice in his mouth “sajangnim asked to convey his thanks too” Hongbin nods.

“mom said thank you too hyung” Wonshik says “for the candles you sent“

“I’m gonna call her and she can tell me that!” Hakyeon say brightly and Wonshik rolls his eyes. Nothing changes ever with their leader.

Nothing really changes no matter where they are. They may be together or apart, all these years they’ve grown so close each member has left an imprint on each other.

Their homes have touches of the others, their presence there even if they aren’t. They have gifts and objects from other members that remind them of each other.

Memories of everyday and every moment imprinted.

No matter if they go home or stay here. They’re always together. heart, mind and soul.

Hakyeon smiles. He wouldn’t trade this for anything

“ahhhhhrhhhh!” the main vocals screams, a little over exaggerated though. Sanghyuk stays seated batting is eyelashes like he’s done nothing, innocently smiling.

Once again- they’re all finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i feel like there aren't many soft/fluff/general vixx fics and i just wanted to write something heart warming. i hope i achieved that :)


End file.
